Michelle 'Mischlitt' Adams
'Quote' "I hate you. I hate you because you mean the world to me, yet you are the opposite of the things I want to believe in." 'Summary' A strange girl seems to always follow Isaac, always keeping a wary eye for anything behind her square-framed spectacles. Even though you had long established that yes, you were on Isaac's side and that you had saved him, even from afar you can tell she's keeping an eye on you. The way she speaks with anyone seems to betray a sense of distance: as if the gulf between her and you was too far to cross over. Even so, she seems to speak fondly around Isaac. Maybe this time you'll get to see her smile... Personality The first thing one would notice about Mischlitt was about how 'distant' she is to others: almost like a shadow of Isaac in his past she seems to resent being close to others, keeping her distant in belief that she was 'incompatible' with anyone else. Quick to the point, Mischlitt isn't the type to have words to spare for anyone. When close to Isaac, however, one could swear that Mischlitt becomes almost like a different person: she seems to open up more towards Isaac, sparking conversations with the young man and rarely, even smiling. In the midst of battle, Mischlitt often prefers being alone above all else: in her belief, she feels it is better for her to die alone than to have someone die trying to help her. That being said, she could not handle seeing anyone die and will more than certainly do her best to stop that from happening. History Michelle would always like to know what it would be like to be annoyed by a sibling or scolded by her parents. Having lost her family at a very young age, that car accident not only stole her family from her, but it also stole her smile. She vowed never to shed tears again, knowing that she would have had no greater loss than the loss of the ones she loved. Feeling no connection to the people who took her in, she hid behind a thick shell, ignoring the bullying and the slowly unraveling life of her adopted parents. When she was in highschool, she met with a young man named Isaac Yules. A strange boy, of silver hair and a seeming dettachment from the world. When she found out that her 'secret place' wasn't too secret anymore (Isaac found that out also), the battle of wills took place: just who could ignore the other the most. Unsurprisingly, Isaac lost, but even he could not help but notice the glimpse of crushing despair and loneliness reflected within her eyes. And so began their new little routine: everyday they would come and try to ignore each other, only for Isaac to lose and simply ask her what her day was like. At first he came off as rather annoying to Mischlitt, but eventually she began to go into further detail about the things she ate or what her day had been like up to now. Defrosting a frozen heart, as Isaac would say. But one day, he was surprised to see Mischlitt on the verge of tears. All her life she believed she was far from her adopted parents; not once had she considered what it would be like to lose them. Unable to take yet another loss, Isaac simply embraced a heart-broken, vulnerable Mischlitt and told her 'it's alright to cry...I'm here.' She ended up hating him, briefly. Around him she could no longer maintain such a facade, knowing that he had seen what she was like deep down inside. On the other side, Isaac, having never felt what it was like to make connections, felt...how warm it was to be treasured. Eventually he returned to their normal routine, even though Mischlitt tried her best to mask her weakness she began to talk more openly with Isaac, and to Isaac, she kept his feelings also. The two graduated with her following a path to become a psychologist while Isaac simply went on to research more about gene testing. Of course, the two still meet together, albeit under the same tree, telling each other of their own feelings and thoughts. And Mischlitt wouldn't have it any other way. That was, until the day came when he arrived with a cast over his right arm. Unaware that he had been fighting the creatures of the night, he simply brushed off her concerns, citing a horrible excuse involving kitchen knives and slipping. Unable to satisfy her curiosity, she decided to press further, unaware that she herself was becoming a target for the Creatures of the Night. Again and again he tried to excuse his wounds as simple accidents, despite the mounting pressure that she might be next. All that came to head when one night, roused rudely from her sleep, she had awakened to face against the teethed maw of a centipede-like creature intent on devouring her whole. Had it not been for Isaac's timely interception, he would have lost someone her treasured. However, despite how powerful he had become in the days since that incursion ten years ago he had always been hiding from the dark forces; now that Mischlitt herself was in danger he could not afford to simply hide idly by...while he fought a battle that was quickly turning into the Dark creatures' favor, a single arrow zipped and pinned a humanoid shadow by it's head to the pavement. Brandishing an authentic bow that she had used in archery competitions she unleashed a hail of arrows, pinning down many creatures of Darkness from atop her ruined house's roof. Saved narrowly by Mischlitt, Isaac was more than glad, embracing the bespectacled girl, much to her surprise. Human contact...hadn't that been something she tried to avoid all this time...to feel the warmth of another...Mischlitt easily melted into the embrace. And so began her struggle with the creatures of the Darkness. As her skills were further honed, even she and Isaac found themselves rapidly outnumbered. Knowing that their deaths would follow unless they sought help, they begin their trek to seek aid from the other Bound... Powers and Abilities 'Archery' Mischlitt's mastery of the bow is most impressive: she is able to make precise shots from afar, snuffing out the lives of many shadow creatures with every pluck of her bowstring. Capable of firing a storm of arrows before the enemy could even take time to notice, Mischlitt can end the life of anything even before they come well within distance of noticing her. 'Elemental Power: Tailwind' Throughout their battles together, at times of desperation Mischlitt could only wish herself to move faster. Speed was the lifeblood of battle, yet Mischlitt knew she could not overcome her own mortality. Crippled by her own limitations, she pushed forward, focusing her mind onto the wind, flowing so serenly even as the intense battle unfolded. Taking inspiration from the North winds, a powerful gust creates a formidable tailwind, guiding her path and her arrows to seek out it's foe. At the start of the battle, a powerful wind spanning 15ft tall, this wind will continue to blow until the end of the map. For 3 turns, anyone who starts their turn within the tail wind gain an additional 20ft to movement and ignores most difficult terrain. For the user, however, when travelling within the tailwind, one cannot make attacks of opportunity against her only when she is moving (attacking with range within the tailwind against melee enemies still provokes attacks). Additionally, her ranged attacks gain a +2 to hit with the wind guiding her arrows while enemy ranged attacks have a -2 to hit as the wind would indeed blow their directions askew. Interesting Facts -Mischlitt was born on August 19, 1979. Her horoscope sign is Leo. -Mischlitt has a sweet tooth. Her favorite desert is cinnamon rolls. -Her favorite genre is mostly history, but her guilty pleasures are definitely romance novels like Twillight. -Mischlitt is allergic to seafood and cats. -When frustrated, Mischlitt tends to count sheep to herself. Stat Array STR: 14 DEX: 22(2) CON: 10 INT: 10 WIS: 16 CHA: 10 HP: 99 AC: 25 Flatfooted18 FORT: 6 REF: 12 WILL: 6 Link to her sheet: http://www.myth-weavers.com/sheetview.php?sheetid=554446 Other Category:Alive Category:People Category:Cohorts Category:Keiseiken